A Christmas to remember
by cruciatus
Summary: Chapter 3 up Christmas for Ginny this year is going to be different. In one day she finds out that two of her closest friends, want to be more than that to her, and she also finds herself trying hard to choose between them, as she likes them both.
1. Chapter One Hidden Feelings

A Christmas to remember..  
  
By Rinni-a.k.a Cruciatus.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know who the characters belong too, the Goddess who is J.K Rowling not me..  
  
Author's Notes: I've written some fic's before and have gone the wrong way about things, so here is my first fic where I am going to explain exactly what you will be reading in hopes to stop those flamers a little.  
  
This is a fic about Hermione and Ginny, Girl-On-Girl, Lesbians Basically, so if you are offended by that, please don't read this fic.  
  
As this is about Hermione AND Ginny, they will be higly OOC, and of course the entire story will be AU, by saying this I hope to warn people of the differences between my fic and the real stories.ok.clear? Then take a read.  
  
Chapter One: Hidden Feelings  
  
Hermione Sat on the comfy armchair beside the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, She was waiting for her friends to arrive and to talk to someone about a secret she had been hiding.  
  
Various members of Gryffindor filtered out the common room with their trunks and bags in tow. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home.  
  
She had told her parents that, being as she was about to sit her N.E.W.T's she would need to stay at school and attend the various revision classes that were being held to ensure she would get the best possible marks in her exams. Of course, being Hermione, this was one of the reasons, the other was one that Hermione wasn't known for, and that she couldn't tell her parents with the same ease.  
  
She had gone and fallen in love, so hard that she wanted to stay in Hogwarts rather than go home and do revision(which would be just as beneficial as staying at school) to be with this person, and to reveal her true feelings to them. When she had heard that person was staying she immediately had put her name down on the list of students who were staying for Christmas also.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how or when she had fallen in love, but all she could think of was this person, and what it would be like to actually be with the person. It was so intense that she had stopped fully concentrating on her lessons due to her thoughts of romance.  
  
She consciously smoothed her clothes down and raked a shaking hand through her hair, when she saw some people enter the common room. She rose from her armchair and went over to them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had also spotted Hermione and went to meet her as she was walking towards them.  
  
"So here we all are for a fun-filled, or should I say revision- filled Christmas at Hogwarts.yay for us"Harry said in a dull voice.  
  
"Yes I guess so, isn't that why all of us are staying though?"She glanced at Ginny briefly."The 7th years I mean.."She added on seeing Ginny.  
  
"I guess-I mean, you me and Harry are here for revision, and Ginny.."Ron looked at his sister as if he had just noticed she was with them."Ginny?Why are you staying anyway?"He asked obviously confused."I thought you loved mum's Christmas dinner.?"Ginny shuffled a little and smiled nervously.  
  
"Well I uhh.just thought I'd spend a Christmas here at Hogwarts, to see what it was like, and I fancied catching up on all my work anyway.."She started blushing.  
  
"Ah.. fair enough, well Ron and I are going to go down to the hall to grab something eat, do you guys want to come?"Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
The girl's looked at each other strangely for a moment before quickly turning away.  
  
"Uh yes ok then, I can start my work later.."Hermione said in her normal voice, but with a strange look upon her face.  
  
"Yes I'll come too, I want to do some work later too."Ginny said also in her normal voice, but with a hidden expression.  
  
They all walked down to the great hall together, Ron and Hermione talking or rather arguing about the normal stuff, and Harry and Ginny walking silently, behind them.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall Hermione turned to Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to the common room after lunch to get some work done, do you want to come with me?It should be pretty quiet in there, everyone who is staying will probably be mucking around in the snow"Hermione said shaking her head at Ron and Harry's nods of agreement on her mentioning mucking around in the snow.  
  
Ginny nodded, and, as only Hermione seemed to notice, blushed a little at the offer.Hermione's heart leapt at the sudden shyness.  
  
"I know I will be mucking around, hey Harry, how about a snowball fight after lunch? Seamus and Dean are staying too, we can find them and go head to head!"Ron said sounding excited.  
  
"Ok then, lets just eat something now though, because I'm starving."Harry added as his stomach rumbled, demanding food.  
  
The group sat at their normal places and ate some sandwiches and had a goblet or two of Pumpkin juice before going their separate ways.  
  
"I'll see you guys later then"Hermione said to Ron and Harry as they walked outside to the grounds.  
  
"Yea, see you, and uh have fun with the work!"Ron said cheekily.  
  
Harry also said goodbye, the girls walked up to the common room in a awkward silence.  
  
When they got inside the common room they found it empty except for Crookshanks who rubbed itself up Hermione's leg in greeting before doing the same to Ginny.  
  
"So, what work do you need to do, Ginny? Do you need any help?"Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok thanks, plus you need to revise, its way more important than me.." Ginny said not meeting Hermiones eyes.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, how her revision and Ginny were both important to her, Ginny more so before nodding.  
  
"Ok then I'll just go and get my notes and I'll be back ok?"Hermione said quickly running to the girl's dorms to get her stuff  
  
Ginny who already had her bag with her work in sat down at the nearest table and began to get her books,parchment and quill's out. She also retrieved a pink notebook out, which was her diary.  
  
After her unfortunate experience with Tom Riddle's diary she had decided to make her own diaries from now on,just in case.  
  
She opened up her diary and quickly jotted down some stuff before, on seeing Hermione's arrival dropping it into her bag.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know my notes would be so heavy!"Hermione said as she placed her various notes on the table, almost entirely taking up all the room.  
  
Ginny only laughed slightly before opening her potions book and reading it with great interest.  
  
Hermione also began reading her notes, they both sat in silence, awkward silence, until Ginny realized she had left a book in her dormitory and stood up, unaware of knocking over her bag and spilling its contents, and went to fetch it.  
  
"I'm just getting my book.."Ginny mumbled  
  
"Ok then.."Hermione said, noticing a pink notebook on the floor, which had obviously came out of Ginny's bag.  
  
She casually picked it up and opened it, on the first page it read;"Virginia Weasley's diary-Keep Out!". She knew it was wrong and deceitful but she just had to know how Ginny felt, so she turned the page and flicked through the book, scanning for her name.  
  
So far into the diary she came across a love heart drawn in colour, in the centre, Hermione saw with a rush, was her own name, her heart started beating forcefully and she quickly turned the page, glancing over shoulder for Ginny.  
  
She found a page with her name on it and quickly read it, it said:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I can't help my feelings any longer, I need to let them show true, I am in love, not with a guy, but with a girl, the girl who I considered a older sister,Hermione Granger, I can't help how I feel, I just love her so much, I could burst, I want to kiss her, hold her, be with her, its all I think about.  
  
It is affecting how I act around her too, and I think she may have noticed, I blush whenever I talk to her, I avoid her because I can't stop myself from acting shy, its terrible, but I can't help it.  
  
Ron mentioned that most of the 7th years are deciding to stay for Christmas, so I am going to also, in hopes that Hermione is, I expect she will, she has done before, and if she does I can finally come clean to her, whatever the consequences, I need to tell her before its too late.  
  
I'd better go now, Ron has just turned up.  
  
Luv Ginny,  
  
Xxx  
  
Hermione closed the book, her head in a daze, her heart pounding so strongly against her chest it might rip her open.  
  
"She likes me too?"Hermione thought to herself"She actually likes me too?!"She repeated in a trance, as if she couldn't believe what she had read.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and froze. Slowly, book in hand she turned to see who it was, already knowing who it would be.br  
"Ginny..i" Hermione said to a crimson-faced Ginny, who had seen the diary in her hand.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked back up to the common room an hour later after having a particularly strenuous snow-fight.  
  
"Y'know Harry, I think I need to tell you something."Ron said his ears turning a little pink. "About, love, and stuff."His ears had deepend in colour, to a shade of red. Harry smiled a little and stopped walking.  
  
"You might want to tell me before we get to the common room, remember, Hermione and Ginny are in there.." Harry said warningly"I'm sure you don't want them hearing do you?"He added.  
  
Ron shook his head."No way"He agreed."You see I think I have fallen for someone, and I don't know what to do."Harry smiled."What?"Ron asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Let me guess, you like Hermione?"Ron's ears looked like they were so red they were giving off heat.  
  
"Uh, how did you know Harry?"He asked in a whisper."Is it that obvious?"Ron questioned desperately.  
  
"Oh not really, its just that, I know you so well, I guess I can tell."Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you think I stand a chance?"Ron asked, almost fearing the answer.  
  
"I don't know, I mean she seems to serious to want a boyfriend now, in out N.E.W.T's year, you might want to wait until we leave school.but that's just my advice, you should do what you think.."Harry said truthfully. Ron sighed.  
  
"I guess I should wait, I really don't think she'd have any spare time for me, what with revision and all." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Ron?"Harry said, this time it was his turn to blush a little on his cheeks.  
  
"Yes?"Ron knew it was Harry's turn to reveal something.  
  
"I like someone too."He said blushing crimson.  
  
"Ginny, right?"Ron said effortlessly.  
  
"What?! How did you know?!"Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"I can tell mate, just like you can with me"Ron said slapping Harry affectionately on the back."Looks like we got ourselves into a mess eh?"Harry nodded.  
  
"What should I do though?"Harry questioned.  
  
"You should tell her, I mean she's bound to like you, she always has secretly, I'm sure she'll jump at the offer!"Ron said almost in a angry tone.  
  
"Ron.if Hermione was Ginny's age, it would be easier, but I guess you should just do what you feel you ought to, and I'll do the same.."Harry said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Maybe we should go and see Hagrid instead of going back to the common room, I feel a little awkward going in there now, don't you?"Ron said, glancing at the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yea, good idea..lets go and see Hagrid..Take our minds off our love-lives.."Harry said."Or lack of,love-lives"He added after a thought.  
  
~TBC~ BAuthor's notes- Well there you have it, the first chapter, sorry for the crapness of it all, but it was written in a hurry, please review!! Next chapter coming soon entitled "The Truth at last"-Ciao! Luv Rinni 


	2. Chapter Two The Truth at Last

A Christmas to remember  
  
Disclaimer:We all know who this belongs to, right?  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know what people think of my story so far, I am hoping it goes down well, but if not, I guess I will continue anyway.  
  
Enjoy, and please review!!  
  
Chapter two: The Truth at last.  
  
Ginny was stuck to the spot, she was too scared to move, too shocked to speak, and obviously, by the colour of her face, deeply embarrassed.  
  
She watched as Hermione carefully placed the diary onto the table, still too shocked for words.  
  
Hermione rose elegantly and walked slowly over to Ginny, an expression, of what seemed to be, joy, but she was hiding it well.  
Seeing that Hermione wasn't completely angry or disgusted, Ginny relaxed a fraction, loosening her shoulders.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry for reading your diary, it was un-acceptable, but.."She took Ginny's hand gently into her own. "I don't regret it one bit." She added smiling slightly. Ginny bit her lip a little out of habit.  
  
Ginny could feel her heart drumming rapidly against her chest; she was in a state of confusion and couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Hermione lifted Ginny's porcelain hand to her chest, and Ginny could feel Hermione's heart bearing with the same intensity as her own.  
  
"See?"Hermione whispered. "This is what you do to me, how you make me feel, Ginny. "Ginny nodded and tried to speak; yet her chest felt too tight and the words couldn't come out.  
  
Instead, Ginny took Hermione's free hand and placed it to her own chest.  
  
"Yours is beating hard too."Hermione said smiling in hope. "Does it mean, you really do like me? Or am I dreaming?"She said her cheeks reddening. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I do like you Hermione"She said at last." I don't know what part of my diary you read, but whatever it said about you in there.its completely true, I never lie to my diary."Ginny said slowly.  
  
"I did read something about me, but I was too happy to believe it was real, it seemed to good to be true."Hermione said willing Ginny to look into her chocolate eyes.  
  
Ginny shyly looked up and met Hermione's eyes, they were full of love and happiness, and Ginny guessed her eyes probably looked the same also.  
  
Hermione took at step closer, leaving only centimetres between their faces, staring intensely at Ginny.  
  
Then suddenly, as if a magical barrier had been lifted between them, they flung their arms around it each other and embraced.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what was happening, how strange it was, Hermione and her had hugged before, but this was felt different.  
  
She held Hermione tighter and inhaled the familiar scent of Hermione's hair. Blissfully un-aware of time, they stood like this for almost ten minutes before pulling apart slightly, both smiling.  
  
"So, umm, what do we do now then?"Ginny questioned, knowing what she would like to do most. Hermione reached up and touched Ginny's pale and freckled cheek.  
  
"This.."Hermione said before pressing her lips to Ginny's. The kiss was gentle, but became increasingly intense.  
  
They wrapped their arms fully around each other, deepening the kiss.  
  
After awhile they finished and both laughed nervously, yet happily at what they had just done, still in each other's arms.  
  
The pair quickly broke apart when the portrait swung open admitting Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean into the common room.  
  
Both girls stood like a pair of startled rabbits as the boys filed in, chatting merrily to one another, obviously not noticing anything was a miss.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Hermione"The boys said in greeting.  
  
"Hey guys"Hermione said still on a high from kissing Ginny.  
  
"Having fun?"Seamus asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, yea."Hermione said not daring to look at Ginny.  
  
"Uh-huh work is great."Ginny added, finally speaking in a sarcastic tone, characteristic of herself.  
  
"Why are you two so quiet?"Hermione asked Harry and Ron, in an attempt to draw the attention away from herself and Ginny.  
  
"Oh no reason"Answered Ron, his ears going slightly red.   
  
Harry decided to go and take a walk alone, he needed to think about "Things", as he had told Ron when he left the common room.  
  
As he came down the stairs to the main entrance he spotted Ginny and Hermione, coming out of the Great Hall together.  
  
He felt his heart flutter when he saw Ginny, her beautiful waist-length red hair was shining in the dim light, he felt himself glued to the spot, hoping that they hadn't noticed him before he could regain his composure.  
  
The two girls hugged briefly, which didn't strike Harry as unusual, they were pretty close friends, so nothing to worry about there.  
  
He watched as the pair parted, Ginny casually walking outside, probably wanting some fresh air, and Hermione who began to walk up the stairs to Harry. On spotting him she waved friendly, he smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh-ah-Hiya Harry, How are you? You seemed quiet earlier..are you feeling alright?"Hermione asked, in her usual concerned voice, which she used when Harry seemed troubled.  
  
"I'm ok, just wanted to get a bit of fresh air"He decided suddenly, looking over Hermione's shoulder to the door.  
  
"Right, well if you're sure you're alright.."Hermione said wondering why he kept looking over her shoulder."I could come with you.."She added.  
  
"No, its alright Thanks Hermione.."He said feeling worried his idea was going down the pan. "I want to do some thinking too, so I guess it's best if I go alone.. yea, I think that's best.."Harry said babbling a little.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then?"Hermione said giving in.Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you Hermione.."He said waving vaguely at her as he walked past her and down the stairs.  
  
"Bye.."Hermione said before realizing why Harry was in such of a hurry. "He's after Ginny too."She said to herself quietly., feeling her stomach lurch in fear. "But she wouldn't go with him, would she?"Hermione thought to herself. "No I'm being silly, she doesn't like him anymore.I hope she doesn't anyway.."Hermione went to follow Harry but stopped and turned around. "I can trust her.can't I?" She said in a whisper, as she walked back up to the Common Room.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat down on a bench by the lake and thought to herself.  
  
"Why is everything so confusing?"Ginny sighed deeply and brought her knee's up to her chin and clasped her arms around them.  
  
Shivering she began to rock back and forth to keep herself warm, she didn't want to go back to the common room yet, she was too confused, she needed to think things over.  
  
"What am I gonna do?"She said out-loud.  
  
"Well you could invite me to sit by you."A familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
"Harry?"She said as he walked round to her.  
  
"May I?"He asked,Ginny nodded.  
  
He nervously sat beside her and shuffled up towards her shivering form.  
  
"Gosh Ginny, you're so cold.."He said nervously putting an arm around her. Ginny stiffened a little at this, but the scent of Harry was too tempting to push him away.  
  
"So, what are you doing out here at this time of night Harry?"Ginny asked feeling confident that he was only being friendly and wanted to be friendly in return.  
  
"I just wanted to do some thinking."He said looking away suddenly.  
  
"About?"Ginny questioned. Harry looked at her again, this time the look he gave her was different, gentler, as if he.  
  
"No he can't like ME"Ginny thought to herself as she looked into his emerald eyes in the semi-dark light.  
  
"Well.I-ah- like this girl, and well, I really want to tell her.but I don't know how to.."Harry said leaning closer to her, his eyes stared intensely into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Well..you should just tell her."She inhaled his scent again feeling light-headed. "I'm sure she'll like you too."Ginny added wondering who the lucky girl was. Harry smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"Ginny nodded. "Sure she'll feel the same way.?"She nodded again, never ceasing to stare into his eyes. "Well.I guess I should tell her then.." He said slowly.  
  
"You should."Ginny agreed.  
  
"Ok then."Ginny was expecting him to stand up and leave to go to this girl, but he didn't he stayed put, and put his hand onto hers.  
  
"Ginny"She looked away promptly suddenly realizing. "I really like you.."He said in a whisper. Ginny still looked at the ground, not wanting to look at him.  
  
"He likes me?"Ginny thought."Since when?Why did he have to like me NOW?"She slowly met his gaze.  
  
"You do, do you?"Ginny said feeling confused ."Since when?" She said staring into his eyes questioningly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Since I first saw you.I just didn't think it was the done thing to go out with your best mates sister, it could cause arguments between friends..but now, now, I'm sure of what I feel, and I think it is time to take things further.."He looked away, feeling his face heat up ."That is, if you want to Ginny"Harry said turning to her again.  
  
"I don't know Harry.I'm just so confused at the moment.."Harry smiled as if he understood her. "I mean, you're not the only person who's done this today.."Ginny said immediately regretting it.  
  
"Really?"Harry said looking worried. "Who?"He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"That doesn't matter Harry, you'd only do something stupid, if I know you."Ginny sighed still with Harry's arm around her, he squeezed her gently. "What does matter is what I am going to do."Ginny said sadly.  
  
"And who you're going to choose"Harry said reading her mind.  
  
"Yes.."Ginny agreed.  
  
"Well, what happened with this other guy?"Harry asked lightly trying to hide the jealously in his voice. Ginny laughed inwardly when Harry assumed it was another guy.  
  
"Well, we just talked.."Now it was Ginny turn to look away."Then hugged.and.and kissed.That's all" Ginny said feeling highly awkward.  
  
"Right.so I guess I have no chance then gin?"Harry asked with a distinct sadness hidden in his voice.  
  
"Oh, well, I like you too, you know that, you've always known I thought you were a great guy.."She smiled looking at him again. "My hero.."Harry smiled shyly."So I wouldn't give up yet.I just need time to decide."Ginny laughed outloud. "I never thought I'd have the choice between two people, including the boy-who-lived!!" Harry laughed a little also.  
  
"So do you want me to leave now?"Harry asked looking deep into her eyes, willing her to like him.  
  
"No, you can stay.."Ginny found herself snuggling up to his masculine body. "You're keeping me warm"Harry wrapped both arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I hope you make the right decision Ginny"He said quietly.  
  
"I will Harry, my heart will guide me"She said looking up at him, his handsome face creased into a smile, a charming smile it was too.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Harry was cradling her, and leaning in, closer and closer to her face, his lips meeting hers, they kissed.  
  
Ginny felt giddy, as if she would pass out as he kissed her gently, a kind of gentleness that comes with love.  
  
Harry knew he loved her then, as they kissed on the old bench beside the lake, and all he could think of was the beautiful red-head in his arms, and hope that she would choose him.  
  
As the kiss ended,and Ginny looked up into his eyes, she suddenly felt a pang of regret.  
  
"Hermione" She thought "Hermione.I shouldn't have done this."Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She quickly leapt up out of his arms, startling him back to earth.  
  
"Whats wrong?!"Harry shouted as she began to walk away, she stopped and turned.  
  
"Nothing, it was wonderful, I just feel confused, and need to think.I'll see you later Harry."With that she walked away quickly.  
  
"Whoever this other guy is, he's already won.the lucky bastard.."Harry said feeling tears of pain form in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three Everything Changes

Disclaimer-We all know who these characters, places etc belong too so don't sue my frickin ass, savvy?  
  
Author's Notes- So we've had some kissing so far, some VERY confused teenagers, and the prospect of them ALL getting a little hurt, I'm afraid this chapter won't do much to change that prospect!  
  
Oh and I just want to say THANKYOU to all of the people who have reviewed so far, I'm very glad to know that at least SOMEBODY is reading this fic, I LOVE you all, keep on reading!  
  
So enough of the banter, lets buckle up and continue this ride.  
  
A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER  
  
CHAPTER THREE-EVERYTHING CHANGES  
  
Hermione was in the common room waiting for Harry and Ginny to return.  
  
She knew that if Ginny truly loved her she wouldn't do anything with Harry, yet she wasn't sure if Ginny really did like her as much as she liked her.  
  
After about half an hour of sitting in her favourite armchair beside the fire, half reading her revision notes, half watching the portrait, It swung open and in came a sullen faced Harry.alone.  
  
Hermione's heart leapt with hope at the sight of Harry's expression, she hid the happiness with a worried face and walked to meet Harry before he made it to the Boy's dorm stairs.  
  
"What ever is the matter Harry?" Hermione asked a little to keenly.  
  
"Well, lets just say my life SUCKS!!" Harry said before walking off again. "I'm going to bed, night." He added as he climbed the stairs in a huff.  
  
"Goodnight Harry" Hermione said feeling both guilty and joyful at the same time. "Maybe he really does like her."She thought to herself as she plonked down onto her chair again, this time to watch for Ginny. "I guess we'll just see who Ginny chooses" Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"So, what happened Harry?" Ron asked when Harry stormed into the room. "Hermione said that you went to follow Ginny?" Ron said knowing full well that he was treading on thin ice.  
  
"Yea I did, and lets just say that whoever the OTHER guy is, he's a lucky bugger" He opened him arms in a confused manner. "Ron- she COMPLETELY blew me off!!" Harry said folding his arms and pacing back and forth in front of Ron, who was lying in bed.  
  
Ron was totally surprised at this.  
  
"How can that be?! I read her bloody diary a few months ago and it was filled with lovey-dovey crap about YOU!" Ron said clearly as puzzled as Harry was.  
  
"Beats me Ron" A smile crept on his scowling face. "I did kiss her though, and hug her, it was so right Ron, she felt so RIGHT" Ron was grimacing.  
  
"She's my sister Harry, shut up about things like that!!" Ron said annoyed a little, but happy for him too.  
  
"Yea but I think I still might have a chance" Harry said contemplating. "We just need to find out who this other guy is and then what so damn special about him and then." Harry stopped; he was rubbing his hands together, grinning maliciously.  
  
"You're crazy mate, bloody crazy" Ron said shaking his head. "I'd hate to think what YOU'D do to him if you found out who he was."  
  
"So do I Ron, so do i." Harry said wondering what he would do.   
  
Ginny finally came back to the common room hoping that Harry wouldn't be up still.  
  
She said the password and cautiously entered the common room.  
  
"It's ok, Ginny" Hermione appeared from behind a chair. "He's not in here" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank goodness" Ginny said approaching Hermione.  
  
"Harry went to bed ages ago."Hermione added, not looking at Ginny.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I don't like him, if that's what you think- it's you I want." Ginny said reaching Hermione and hugging her.  
  
"I know, I know, I was just worried, that's all" Hermione said quietly. "I mean you guys have a history of liking each other.."  
  
"Hey that was all in the past" Ginny said, un-sure of her own words."Honest.."  
  
"Ok, I knew I was being silly" Hermione said hugging Ginny back.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come and sleep in my dormitory tonight?"Hermione said innocently. She had her own dormitory because she was head girl.  
  
"Ok then" Ginny said stuttering a little and blushing.  
  
"Come on then" Hermione said standing and taking Ginny's hand.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny woke up rather late the following morning.  
  
They'd spent most of the night talking about everything under the sun, before curling up together in Hermione's bed and falling asleep.  
  
Hermione guessed that Ginny wasn't ready to take things further yet and had not tried to push her. She knew that when the time was right, it would be a wonderful experience for them both.  
  
The night had been nice, and now they both felt a little less awkward about talking to each other about their feelings and were ready to take things further should they wish.  
  
Ginny stirred and opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Hermione's embrace, but managed to turn her head to see what the time was.  
  
Seeing the late hour she quickly awoke Hermione and got up.  
  
"What's wrong?"Hermione mumbled and looked at her watch. "Oh my! It's past lunch!" She too leaped out of bed and went to her wardrobe. "I wonder what everyone is thinking?!" She said worrying as she pulled out a pink blouse and a pair of flared black trousers.  
  
"Probably that you and I had a girly sleepover and were too hung over on butterbeer to get up early, I guess" Ginny said, standing awkwardly by the bed.  
  
"Yes, you're right.."Hermione turned around. "And that will be our story right?" Hermione said walking over to her chest of drawers and removing some lacy underwear. Ginny gulped at the sight of them and blushed a little.  
  
"Uhh, do you want me to leave?"Ginny said hoping Hermione's answer would be no.  
  
"You don't have to.."Hermione said placing her chosen items of clothing on the bed. "You can watch if you like" Hermione said winking.  
  
"Well, we do need to talk over a story, so I better stay" Ginny said her heart racing.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled a little differently from usual, it was a smile that showed a different side of Hermione, a racy and seductive side, and Ginny, she felt excited at the thought of seeing that side, for she had one two.  
  
Ginny sat down on the bed and looked away for a moment. When she turned back Hermione was topless and reaching for her bra. Ginny blinked in shock.  
  
Hermione had wonderful breasts, Ginny had to shake her head to stop staring.  
  
"You like them eh gin?"Hermione said smiling, bra in hand, showing her breasts confidently to the blushing girl. Ginny nodded and looked at the floor. "It's ok, you don't have to look away, I like you looking at them.." Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked at them once more before turning away.  
  
"Gin?"Hermione murmured. "Come over here.I want to show you something, that is if you want to?"Ginny stood up eagerly and walked around the bed to Hermione. "Give me your hand" Ginny knew what Hermione was planning and willingly gave her hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione put Ginny's hand onto her breast. Ginny felt weak at the knees on touching the beautiful breast. Hermione moaned a little in pleasure, which only caused Ginny's blush to deepen.  
  
"I think I should-ah-go"Ginny said quickly removing her hand and stepping back. Ginny was feeling too embarrassed and confused to let anymore happen. "I'll meet you in the library after I've showered!"She said before dashing out of the room still in her PJ's.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and regretted doing it.  
  
"She isn't ready for that yet, I shouldn't have tried anything"Hermione said outloud to her mirror.  
  
"Oh, she loved it really dear"The mirror said slyly. "I wish I had hands to do that too!"The mirror continued "But alas I can only watch."Hermione tutted but laughed a little before quickly chucking her clothes on and going down to the library.  
  
  
  
Harry had stayed in bed whilst his room mates went down for breakfast, he needed to think, he wasn't expecting to get rejected by Ginny, and was deeply upset about it.  
  
He hadn't expected to care so much about it either, it felt horrid, he yearned for her still, even after that brief kiss he wanted more, he needed her and knowing he couldn't have her was ripping him up inside.  
  
Now he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he was going to act around her either. He'd made a fool of himself last night and he wasn't sure how she feels about him after that. So he just lay in bed, too confused to move.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't give up just yet" he thought to himself. "It's not like she's actually with this mystery guy yet.."He said, a thought suddenly springing into his mind.  
  
He thought about who this guy is that stole Ginny from him and how he would deal with it if he discovered it was one of his friends.  
  
"I'm being stupid, it can't be anyone I know.."Harry's heart leapt." That means that he probably isn't staying at Hogwarts now!"He said out loud, sitting up in his bed. "I'll change her mind by the end of the holidays" He said getting out of bed and stretching. "I'll just act normally around her, and see what happens then!" He said grabbing a towel and a bag of toiletries.  
  
Harry walked to the prefect's bathroom whistling joyfully.  
  
  
  
Ron sat in the Great Hall, thinking, he decided not to go with Dean and Seamus for another snowball fight, instead, he chose to have his lunch late and on his own.  
  
Hermione's face filled his mind, hr voice, her kindness, and, Ron chuckled, her stubbornness. All of which only made Ron love her more.  
  
There had always been an attraction between them, Ron had always liked Hermione, but now it seemed it was getting un-bearable to think of them never getting together. He wanted to let Hermione know how he felt.  
  
Beside his plate (which was FULL of untouched sandwiches) were a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He was going to attempt to write Hermione a letter, a letter that would finally tell her everything.  
  
He picked up the quill.  
  
It was easier said than done to write a letter to her, he didn't know how to word it, so, he sat there, chewing the end of his quill, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
  
  
Ginny wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower.  
  
The red-head ruffled her hair in a towel as she walked into her dormitory, it was nice not to have anyone else staying in the dorm with her, as they had all gone home for Christmas.  
  
She chose her clothing carefully today, because she wanted to impress Hermione, to make Hermione want her, after the embarrassment of this morning she needed to show Hermione she wasn't afraid, that she wouldn't back away from anymore of her advances.  
  
She decided to wear her tartan mini-skirt and a tight fitting black jumper and with a thick enough pair of tights and a warm winter cloak she was ready to face whatever she came across that day, be it cold weather or Hermione's stare.  
  
As she entered the common room she glanced around to see if anyone, ie- Harry was in the room already.  
  
On seeing that the room was empty she walked across the room to the portrait stuffing her cloak into her satchel.  
  
When she looked up she saw a person standing in the now open portrait doorway. It was Harry Potter.  
  
He was obviously coming back from the prefect's bathroom as he was only wearing his trousers and a was clutching a towel in his hand and a small bag of toiletries.  
  
Ginny quickly stepped back and stared at the ground. Harry looked so sexy, his chest was, unusual toned, and his strong arms were bared to her, she couldn't look at him again without blushing even more.  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck at Ginny, he hadn't even noticed that he was only half-dressed, he was to busy staring at Ginny.  
  
"Hiya Harry" Ginny mumbled quickly looking up at him before glancing away.  
  
"Hey Gin" Harry managed to spit out, breaking the stare immediately and realizing he was half naked."Where you off too?" He asked casually.  
  
"Just going to meet Hermione, that's all" She knew she'd started blushing when she said Hermione. "We are going to do some work.." She mumbled still not looking at him.  
  
Harry found himself staring again, he couldn't help it. She'd obviously gone shopping since the last time he saw her in Muggle clothing.  
  
The mini-skirt was literally clinging to her full hips, her jumper was tight, like a second skin accentuating her generously sized breasts. Her legs were lengthened by the heeled boots she had on, in short, she looked like a super model and Harry couldn't help but stand there speechless.  
  
Harry noted her hair, still a little damp, it was plaited into long pigtails giving her an innocent look.  
  
Realizing he was obviously making her uncomfortable, and that his private region was beginning to swell, he looked away.  
  
Blushing he put the towel in front of his groin area.  
  
Ginny was feeling very nervous and could feel his eyes on her, her heart was pounding making breathing difficult, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I guess I'd better go now then" Ginny said, noticing with a surprise that Harry was deeper red than what she thought she was.  
  
"Oh-ah-don't go, I just want to talk to you a minute" He said stopping her from walking past."It won't take long-please Gin?"She nodded and allowed him to take her to the couch.   
  
Author's notes-Well, this wasn't really an exciting chapter, its more of a transitional chapter to show the changes our characters are already beginning to go through. Ginny is obviously attracted to BOTH Hermione and Harry, but doesn't know which one to chose truly. At the moment she is more interested in Hermione, but who knows what the future will bring for them?  
Coming soon-A raunchy scene between Hermione and Ginny, Hermione receives the letter from Ron and Harry invites Ginny on a date.ooo!  
I will update when I can, but college is starting again soon and I have a lot of work to do I'm afraid, I've already written the next chapter, its just finding time to type it up!  
Please review! I like reviews!!Thanks to all who have reviewed so far- Funnybunny2,Beretheil, Jessi Rose, and Superduperducky. Thanks guys!! I love you all!  
See the Ginny fan-fic diary I have made on !Luv Rinni 


End file.
